


Immoral

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Of course Mao is proud of him, his Maa-kun is cute like that, thinking that Ritsu beginning to make up with Rei can mean they’ll act like proper brothers. Ritsu will never have the heart to tell Mao that that’s wrong, him getting close to Rei is bad. The closer he lets himself get to Rei again, the stronger the temptation to act upon his feelings gets.





	

There’s always been something there that shouldn’t be. Something that attracts him to Rei when he knows he can’t be. Something that had made him latch onto how betrayed he’d felt when Rei had left and that had him feeling that maybe if he hated him, it would go away. Now that they’re repairing their relationship, acting like he hates him is getting harder. Of course at school he can keep it up but school is just like life will be like once he’s graduated; if anyone can see you, be someone you’re not. Not that he’s perfect at school, he’s still lazy, all over Mao and far too open about his sexuality for it to fly in the real idol world but at least he can stay in character about how he’s meant to feel about Rei.  
  
Mao is closer to knowing the truth than any of the rest of them. Mao knows they get along better at home now and can tell Ritsu’s threats no longer hold any true malice. He’s seen the good natured teasing and how they critique each other’s cooking techniques like normal brothers should. Ritsu hates that, he’s told Mao many times that he’s his only family. So Mao seeing even a sliver of his true feelings for Rei means he’s screwed up. He’s the one Ritsu wishes he could fully devote his heart to, instead of him having to share it with his dumb big brother. Of course Mao is proud of him, his Maa-kun is cute like that, thinking that Ritsu beginning to make up with Rei can mean they’ll act like proper brothers. Ritsu will never have the heart to tell Mao that that’s wrong, him getting close to Rei is bad. The closer he lets himself get to Rei again, the stronger the temptation to act upon his feelings gets.  
  
No matter how much more Ritsu acts like a vampire than his brother, he is only human. A human who can’t help but feel shamefully aroused seeing Rei practice dance moves for Undead in their lounge room. There’s nothing inherently shameful about finding Undead’s dancing seductive, the moves are designed to have a raw sexual energy, he knows his brother choreographs them like that. It’s the fact that if this were any other Undead member, he wouldn’t be feeling it as much as he is that makes it shameful. Retreating to his room to tend to his body’s reaction to watching Rei dance, a hopeful part of him wonders if Rei was dancing where he would see him on purpose.  
  
It takes a while for him to build up the courage to act on his feelings. Something he’s never had to do before but then again, Ritsu’s never tried to blatantly seduce someone where things could backfire so badly. It would be easier if he believed Rei truly had as much of a brother complex as he pretends to have, but with him acting less clingy at home, it’s likely a lot of that aspect of his personality is exaggerated; much like Ritsu’s act of hating him. There’s no way he’ll be able to take being turned down. If this were to go wrong, he would find himself set back at least a year emotionally, something he can’t afford if he wants to graduate with Mao. So he thinks hard about how to make this work and ideas start to pop into his head. Many of them useless and entirely unfeasible, things he’s seen in porn or techniques he’s used on others that wouldn’t apply here. He’s meant to be Knights cunning strategist, this should be simple but maybe it’s the fact this is so much more important to him than unit activities, that makes it not simple at all.  
  
\---  
  
“Stupid Anija and your stupid coffin.”  He mutters under his breath, sneaking into his brother’s room.  
  
If Rei slept in a normal bed like a normal person, this would have been far easier. He would have slipped into bed beside him wearing nothing but one of his uniform shirts and waited for him to wake up, then attacked. At least Rei still has a bed in his room, as unused as it might be. A spike of jealously flares inside him at the thought that Rei might have been with someone else in that bed, it isn’t particularly that he wants Rei to be a virgin, that would kind of suck really. He just doesn’t really want to think about who’s gotten to have him before he can. Ritsu knows that’s hypocritical given his own history of casual sex but since when did he play fair.  
  
A small pile of folders filled with sheet music take residence on the bed and Ritsu sorely hopes he doesn’t make too much noise shifting them off. Waking Rei up as he is now would just have his brother figuring he’d been too lazy to put on pants and was looking for a new piece to learn on the piano. Not that he made a habit of playing the piano without pants on but given his habit of never really wearing shirts properly, it probably wouldn’t be too much of a jump for him to assume he was fine with giving pants a miss as well.  
  
Sheets cold as he slides in between them, he wonders if he should have brought in his own blankets to pile on top of himself so he doesn’t freeze while waiting. It’s very obvious from the lack of anything more than basic sheets that the last time this bed had been actually used was in summer, only adding to his desire to become a warm, comfortable lump. Of course it would be far less sexy if he initially appeared in Rei’s bed as a pile of blankets so he’s determined to stay strong. His plan is as such, Rei would be due to wake up within the hour and would stumble out of his room to go do his ‘morning’ routine. Then, upon either noticing Ritsu was missing but obviously still at home due to his shoes being by the front door, or just coming back to his room to change out of what he’d slept in, he’d end up back here eventually and find Ritsu in his bed. From there Ritsu would act cute and half asleep to convince Rei to come and snuggle with him but as soon as Rei was in bed with him he would pounce. This gave him the excuse of saying he was still mostly asleep and thought Rei was someone else if he did turn him down.  Of course it wasn’t a fool proof excuse and Rei would likely see through it because he still had to go through the effort of clearing off his bed to get into it but it was better than nothing.  
  
According to plan, after what was probably 20 minutes but felt like hours of being too cold to have to worry about accidentally falling asleep, Ritsu hears the tell tale scrapping of the lid of a coffin moving. The time that passes after he hears Rei shuffle out of his room is agony; it feels like forever that he can hear the occasional sound of a door closing or a tap running. Was he planning on just spending his day in his PJ's and not caring that Ritsu wasn’t around? If he hears an instrument being played or Rei singing he’s calling it off and never trying this again. He’ll probably not talk to Rei for a few days after either out of pettiness. Which he knows full well will be a far too extreme reaction but he’s all too aware that he tends to overreact.  
  
“Ritsu~” Finally, Rei’s voice begins to travel through the house, “My dear Ristu, where are you? Come and make pancakes with Oniichan~”  
  
Ritsu wants to complain that he’s being annoying but he didn’t put this plan in motion to have it ruined because Rei decided to be particularly gross this 'morning'. After all, out of the two of them, he’s the one who’s actually being gross. Footsteps pass the door in the direction of Ritsu’s own room, his name still being called occasionally as Rei tries to locate him. Worried that Rei won’t bother to check his own room because, really, Ritsu doesn’t go in there often, he lets out a sleepy groan and moves enough under the sheets that he might be heard.

“Ritsu?”

The footsteps get louder but he makes another sleepy noise for good measure.

“Oh Ritsu you look so cute sleeping in my bed, how about I make pancakes and bring them to you for you to eat in here. We can have breakfast in bed together ~” Ritsu cracks an eye open, wishing Rei would stop gushing over him like this. “Ah, you’re awake now, did you hear what I said?”

Rei being in an annoying mood or not, there’s no way he’s going back on his plan.

“Mmmm, stop being gross and cuddle me.”

“Did I hear that correctly or have I finally begun to go senile?” There’s a scepticism in Rei’s voice, as if he thinks maybe he’s dreaming this. “Well, I’ll just go put the milk and butter back in the fridge so it doesn’t spoil and th-“

“Cuddle. Now.”

Never has he been so glad that Rei is weak to him. At least it’s winter so if this takes a couple of hours, the milk won’t be spoiled. Although that’s really the last of Ritsu’s concerns, the first is how warm and comfortable Rei’s chest feels when he’s being held against it. His brother’s heart is beating unnaturally fast for someone simply laying in bed and that gives him hope. Hope and courage to say what will either be the best or worst thing he’s ever said to Rei.

“Anija...” It’s a shame that he has to move his head from where it was comfortably tucked under Rei’s chin, but he needs to look him in the face to say this, “Fuck me.”

The look of shock on Rei’s face scares him and the few seconds of silence following his request even more so. Though nothing scares him more than how Rei replies.

“Ritsu, you don’t want this.”

There’s a look of pity in his brother’s eyes. It’s almost as if Rei knew this would happen at some point and had already prepared how to deal with him.

“If you’re gunna say no tell me now so I can start hating you again.” Because that’s the only hope he has left really. If Rei can say something to make him hate him properly, it’ll be a relief; it’s got to be better to completely despise your brother than to want to ride his dick.

“I don’t want you to hate me Ritsu.” His voice is tinged with worry. “For you to appear in my bed looking so tempting, I can only think of this as some trick. If I were to say yes to you, you would call me out for being the perverted old man that I am and hold it against me for all eternity. Not to mention that there are boundaries that even creatures of the night like ourselves shouldn’t cross.”

Ritsu knows he had to notice his facial expression changing as he registered Rei’s words. If Rei really does want him and is only opposed due to concerns Ritsu is tricking him and moral reasons, then this will be easy.

“Mm, fine. I’m not trying to trick you or anything like that but,” Rei probably thinks he’s trying his hardest not to lash out. Or at least Ritsu hopes that’s what he thinks, if he has any idea he’s fighting back a smile because he knows he’s won, the plan might yet fall through. “...I guess I’ll call Ecchan”

Betrayal flashes across Rei’s features for a mere second before he gets a hold of himself. The magic words worked. Not that Eichi would be free on a weekend to screw him, or that they’d even slept together recently so there was no guarantee he’d even be up for it. He was just, convenient to bring up, given how Rei felt about him.

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just mention Tenshouin-kun in such context.”

“So you’ll do it?”

There’s a silence as Rei seems to fight with his internal conflicts regarding the situation, expressions of deep thought dancing across his face. It feels like things have gone far too easily, Ritsu wants to pinch himself to make sure he didn’t fall asleep in Rei’s bed and isn’t dreaming this.

“Well, in the end I really can’t say no to my cute younger brother. Not when he’s looking at me like this and wearing what I believe to be my own shirt.”

Rei barely gets to finish his sentence before Ritsu’s climbing on top of him and claiming his lips. Nothing about the kiss is chaste or gentle. Unlike with other partners, Ritsu doesn’t worry about being careful with his fangs and it sends a spike of arousal through him to feel Rei being just as rough. It’s not often that he gets kissed like this. The cold temperature is less of a concern the longer they go on, as if they’re generating their own heat together. Almost embarrassingly fast, he notices his body reacting; it’s no surprise though, he’s wanted this for so long that he’d have been surprised if he wasn’t already getting hard.  The faint taste of blood hits his tongue, Rei’s, he figures out from the flavour. He must have been too overzealous with how hard he was biting at his lips but that’s not going to make him change his technique. His blood tastes good and the growing hardness between Rei’s legs proves that despite his general dislike for the taste, he’s not turned off by it either.

Sheets tangle around them as Rei flips him onto his back and get kicked to the bottom of the bed as he begins his assault on Ritsu’s neck. Cold fingers explore his torso, pinching and pulling at his nipples as he kisses and sucks at his neck and collar bones. Desperate little gasps and whines escape Ritsu’s lips in response to the attack. He needs to tell Rei to be careful, Knights has a photo shoot coming up next week and that all marks left on him need to be hidden by his unit costume but he can’t get anything useful to come out of his mouth. Needily his hips grind upwards, looking for some form of friction. The fabric of Rei’s t-shirt doesn’t feel the best against his unclothed dick but it’s better than nothing. Better than nothing, which is what he has to seek contact from seconds afterwards because Rei’s sitting back on his knees and running his eyes down his body.

“Oh?” A hungry smile takes residence on his face as Rei’s eyes linger on Ritsu’s crotch. “How lewd, you were obviously expecting me to say yes it seems.”

“If you hadn’t I really would have hated you, you know.” He tries to keep his tone even and direct but his breathing is far to erratic for that to be remotely successful. “Ah, it’s probably too late now but if you’re going to leave marks, do it somewhere not visible in my Knights costume from now on.”

“I’m not so new to this that I’d leave lasting marks on an idol’s neck. Give an old man some credit.” Ritsu barely has time to process what’s happening before Rei’s positioning himself in between his legs. “Although given how much skin you show off, that doesn’t leave me with a lot left to claim.”

A surprisingly soft, loving kiss is pressed to his inner thigh, giving him a hint of what’s to come. Quickly the kiss is followed with a bite almost hard enough to break the skin, a surprised gasp escapes his mouth in response. Previously he’d never thought of himself as remotely masochistic but the pleasure coursing through his body in response to Rei’s biting and sucking at his thighs tells another story. Maybe, he thinks, it’s because it’s Rei that this feels so good. He can’t imagine enjoying this kind of treatment from anyone else. Self control completely shattering and absolutely nothing to roll his hips into for contact, his left hand finds it’s way to his dick. The relief of how good it feels to have proper stimulation hardly lasts long though. His immodest reactions alerting Rei to what he’s doing far too quickly.

“Be patient, Oniichan will take care of you soon enough.” Rei doesn’t even look up from Ritsu’s thighs as he speaks. Slender fingers wrap themselves around his wrist, forcing him to stop touching himself and Ritsu can’t help but to let out a bratty huff in response.

True to his word Rei doesn’t make Ritsu wait much longer. There’s no warning before his mouth moves from attacking Ritsu’s thighs to pressing teasingly soft kisses to his dick. He hears Rei chuckle in response to a frustrated whine he makes in reaction to the teasing. He truly is a demon.

“Anija, please...” The words tumble out of Ritsu’s mouth before he can stop himself from begging.

“You can do better than that, can’t you, Ritsu?” There’s a smugness in Rei’s voice that Ritsu dislikes. He knows exactly what he means but he hadn’t wanted to give him the pleasure of calling him that so soon.

“Oniichan, _please_.” Desperation wins over dignity though and he can’t bring himself to look at Rei’s likely entirely too pleased face. Thankfully he isn’t so cruel to make Ritsu suffer much longer after that.

A thoroughly shameful moan tears from his throat as the warmth of Rei’s mouth engulfs his length. There’s nothing teasing or coy about his technique now. Somehow he knows exactly how to make Ritsu melt in response to his actions. He isn’t just skilled at knowing when to focus on the sensitive head of Ritsu’s cock or when that’s too much and switching to taking Ritsu’s entire length down his throat with ease. There’s something about his entire approach and composure that can only have been gained through a lot of experience. It’s incredible really, Ritsu thinks. Lately, Izumi is usually the one sucking him off and it always feels like Ritsu is fully in control with him but with Rei it’s completely the opposite. When Rei has his mouth on his dick, Ritsu feels completely at his mercy.

“Wow Anija,” Speaking is probably a bad idea right now, with how little control he has of his voice and breathing. He feels like he needs to say something to gain even the tiniest bit of control back though. “You must be quite the slut to be so good at this.”

“Hmmm, maybe once I was.” Rei pauses, not to catch his breath or anything reasonable, but rather to toy with Ritsu’s slit with his tongue. “I don’t get to do this anywhere near as much as I’d like to these days.”

It annoys him slightly that Rei just takes what he’s said in stride. He’s unsure why he’s determined to get some sort of rise out of him when he’s being so good to him right now. It’s probably just his bratty nature, he decides.

“I’m insatiable and you love sucking dick.” He tries to smugly singsong the sentence but an unfortunate break in his voice as Rei sucks particularly hard while he’s down his throat ruins the effect, “We can work something out here.”

Rei hums while releasing Ritsu’s dick from his mouth and he’s entirely unsure whether that’s a response or a blowjob technique he’s trying, even after he’s spoken again.

“Oh?” Which is not an answer but Ritsu doesn’t exactly expect to have a conversation about what kind of arrangement they might have in the future in the middle of being sucked off. “Would you mind finding the lube in the top drawer beside my bed?”

It’s a shame to have to move away from Rei, even for a few seconds but knowing what’s coming up keeps him from being too disappointed. He’s glad his assumption that Rei would have lube hidden somewhere in his room was right. Having to go fetch his own from his school bag if he hadn’t would have been a real mood killer. The bottle is easy enough to find and about half empty. Ritsu has to wonder if that’s from personal use or from use with previous partners.

Rei’s mouth returns to his dick as a slicked up finger penetrates him. It’s not so bad yet but Ritsu knows by the time Rei has two fingers in him, that he won’t last that much longer. Especially if he’s going for his prostate as well as making sure he’s well stretched. Ritsu might have pretty good stamina but there are some things, like overly skilled older brothers that can make pretty good stamina seem like none at all. His fingers thread into Rei’s hair and pull upwards, forcing his mouth off his cock.

“I’ll cum if you keep that up and then I’ll fall asleep and you’ll be all sad and turned on by yourself.” Ritsu doesn’t miss the smirk on Rei’s face before he covers it with mock sadness at Ritsu’s suggestion. “Let me take care of you for a bit, Anija~”

An amused thought of how unsexy it is that Rei’s still wearing pyjamas flits through his mind. The fact he’s gone commando under the elastic waisted pants only barely saving the situation. Any amusement is gone once Rei moves himself to rest against the bed’s pillows though. Running his eyes over the newly revealed skin, Ritsu can’t keep his eyes off his dick and he hopes he doesn’t look too awe struck. There’s no delicate way of putting it, his brother is huge. It’s certainly not a bad thing and Ritsu looks forward to how he’s going to feel inside him but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about how much his jaw is going to ache after having him in his mouth.

“Ah, it’s okay if you can’t fit it all in your mouth.” For Rei to voice it, Ritsu has to assume that the people he’s slept with in the past have struggled. Something he’s determined not to do. He might not be used to people quite so large but he’s no amateur when it comes to sucking dick.

Wrapping his hand around his base brings the reality of how large he is home. The small gasps Rei makes as Ritsu slowly strokes him while mentally preparing to take him in his mouth are comforting though. No matter how large his cock might be, this is something he’s done before and Rei reacts like any other guy desperate to be properly touched. He starts by pushing down his foreskin with his lips and licking at the tip, simple, easy things that don’t really change no matter the size of the dick in front of him. Gasps turn into small moans and whimpers as Ritsu relentlessly abuses the sensitivity of the head of Rei’s cock and they build his confidence immensely.

“Listen to you already, you must have been so desperate to be touched.” As much as he already misses being the one moaning in pleasure, it’s nice to be able to tease Rei knowing that his voice isn’t going to leave him half way through a word. His finger draws shapes on the tip of his dick as he speaks, collecting both saliva and precome on it. Looking Rei directly in the eyes he licks it clean, not missing the sharp intake of breath his brother does in response. “You’re so lewd, Oniichan.”

 Enough stalling is enough and he turns his attention back to the task at hand. Really, it’s not even fair that he’s this big to begin with. He can already feel the corners of his mouth stretching as he tests just how much of his length he can take before gagging. Not all of it, that’s for sure, though there’s no shame in using his hand to cover what his mouth can’t reach. It’s definitely hard for him to adjust to his impressive girth while making sure his sharp teeth are covered too. Part of him wonders if Rei might be the kind of pervert who’d like feeling his fangs against his dick but he can ask about that later. The answer is almost certainly no anyway.

“Mmm, your mouth is so talented and you look so cute down there.” The praise draws a small moan from him. It’s a bit annoying that being told he’s doing a good job by Rei can feel so good.

There’s the temptation again to slip a hand between his legs and start touching himself again now that he’s cooled off from how on edge he was before. Annoyingly he has a feeling Rei might tell him to stop again if he starts jerking off. Although, given that he does need to make sure he can take his dick safely, he’s sure he’s not going to be against him fingering himself as he sucks him off.  His jaw aches as he lets Rei’s length slide from his mouth and he can feel saliva dripping down his chin. There no doubt in his mind that he must look wrecked. He hears a confused hum from his brother as he looks around the mattress for where Rei left the lube.

“Ah, are you going to get yourself ready for me?” Breathy and low, Rei’s voice sounds absolutely sinful.

“I was gunna keep sucking you off while I did it but I think I’ll just make you watch for a bit instead.” If Rei’s going to pull out his most seductive tone, Ritsu can use his most teasing, “No touching until I say, okay Oniichan?”

What he doesn’t mention, as he makes a show of pouring lube over his fingers, is that his mouth really needs a break from Rei’s cock. He’s certain given time he’ll get better with its size but for now it is more than he can take. Plus he can totally use that to as a reason why he deserves to be especially spoiled later. Despite the first finger going in with next to no actual stimulation, he makes a show of exaggerating how good it feels. Quickly he follows with a second finger, thrusting it deep inside and aiming for his prostate. This time there’s no need to exaggerate his reaction as a shameless moan leaves his mouth in response.

“Ritsu...” Rei whispers, expression hungry.

The third finger slides in easily too, Ritsu’s far too practised at this to have trouble with this much. Not to say that he bottoms often, but he’s done it enough that he’s familiar with how to relax and enjoy himself. Although, Rei is definitely far bigger than he’s ever had inside him and he’s definitely going to have to make sure he’s thoroughly ready before he lets that monster try to enter. Spare hand toying with a nipple, he starts to focus on stretching himself to accommodate Rei. _Maybe it would have been a good idea to lube up four fingers for this?_ Although it’s too late for that now. Rei’s expressions in reaction to his show do more for him than his fingers do if he’s being completely honest. He’d fuck himself with them all day if he got to watch those kind of expressions on his brother’s face the whole time.

“Mmmm, I think I’m almost ready.” There’s no missing how Rei’s eyes light up in response to his words.

Before he can gather what’s happening, Ritsu’s being flipped around and pushed back into the pillows. Fingers still inside himself, he keeps working as Rei’s tongue works its way inside his mouth. There’s something incredibly hot about not only knowing that the flavour he tastes on his tongue is his own, but also knowing Rei can taste himself inside Ritsu’s mouth too. When Rei pulls back to let him breathe again, he decides he’s as ready as he’s ever going to be to take him.

“Fuck me.” His voice is barely above a whisper but there’s no doubt that he was heard. Not with how fast Rei’s hand reaches to where the lube lies on the mattress.

Ritsu doesn’t think he’s ever seen someone apply lube as generously as Rei does but he’s incredibly thankful for it. Watching his brother making sure he’s thoroughly slicked up only makes anticipation rise in Ritsu. This is actually, really happening. Nothing confirms that feeling like when Rei’s got one hand on his hip as the other positions his cock at his entrance.

“Let me know if I’m going to fast, the last thing I want to do is hurt you.” The stretch is just on the border of pleasurable and painful as he starts to slide in. Slowly and carefully he gives Ritsu enough time to breathe and adjust. Rei wraps a hand around Ritsu’s dick and despite not really thinking he needs the extra stimulation to stay hard, he can’t deny that it does help. “You’re such a good boy, my darling Ritsu, taking me so easily...”

Rei’s words sound a bit like babbling but Ritsu can’t really judge him on that. He’s too caught up in sensations to register much more than the fact he’s praising him. It feels like forever that Rei’s slowly sinking into him, telling him what a good job he’s doing or how proud of him he is. Ritsu gasps as he feels him finish sheathing himself inside him. His body definitely still needs more time to relax and adjust before he can stand Rei moving but just feeling the whole of his length inside him, while extreme, feels so good.

“Don’t move yet, it’s really...” Thinking of words is really hard when he feels like this, Ritsu decides.

“Hmmm? It’s really what?” Rei queries, raising an eyebrow.

“Stupidly big, a lot, I don’t know, kiss me until I’m ready for you to move.” As soon as the words have left his mouth, Rei obliges him.

At first Ritsu wonders if he’d be happy just staying like that, deeply kissing Rei as he feels stretched to his limit. The longer the kiss goes on though, the more comfortable he starts to feel inside him and the more desperate he gets for more. Breaking the kiss he takes in Rei’s face, cheeks flushed, eyes slightly unfocused and lips swollen. He knows he must look as wrecked or worse.

He doesn’t even need to speak, the meaning of him breaking the kiss obvious. Rei’s lips are back on his as he starts to slowly rock his hips into Ritsu. The feeling is over whelming, even at such a slow starting pace. For now his quiet moans are swallowed up by his brother’s mouth on his but he already knows that one the pace picks up, nothing is going to be able to muffle the sounds he’ll be making. If he focuses past the sounds of their kissing and bodies coming together, he can just barely make out similar sounds coming from Rei.

Ritsu can feel sweat gathering on Rei’s back as he wraps his arms around him. The real temperature of the room meaning nothing with the heat they’re creating together. His nails scratch at the damp skin. Despite the pace having picked up slightly it’s still far too cautious. He wants more, faster, harder but Rei’s mouth is relentless against his, giving him no opportunity to demand it. Driven mad by need, he bites his brother’s bottom lip hard enough that he pulls back in surprise.

“Harder, don’t be afraid of hurting me, you won’t.” Well, that’s not entirely true, he knows he’s going to feel this tomorrow.

There’s no argument from Rei as he begins thrusting harder, deeper and faster. Ritsu feels like he can hardly breathe and yet at the same time he’s breathing harder than he can remember ever breathing off stage. Shamelessly loud moans leave him whenever Rei hits his prostate and quieter ones make up the space in between. Rei isn’t being particularly quiet either but between the sounds of his breathing, his own moans and Rei’s hips slapping against his ass, Ritsu can barely hear anything from him. He’s pretty sure he’s spoken at a few points too but trying to comprehend whatever nonsense his brother’s spouting is beyond him in this moment.

Maybe it’s because he it’s Rei’s dick that’s inside him or maybe it’s due to how close he came to orgasm already when he was being sucked off but he feels himself coming undone a lot faster than he’d expected. Trying to judge how Rei’s faring is near impossible given he’s never seen his brother during sex before to know his tells. Though with how tightly he’s started to grip his hips and the expression of pure pleasure on his face, Ritsu guesses that maybe he’s not the only one feeling like he’d about to cum. Nevertheless he tries to hold on for longer, not really wanting this to end so soon. It doesn’t really work.

“Oniichan, I’m close, really close.” Getting the words out is hard, his inflection all over the place as he tries to just get the words said, not really caring how they sound.

“Cum for me, Ritsu.”

Rei is unrelenting, abusing his prostate completely to make him moan and squirm under him. If Ritsu had any kind of clarity of mind he might think it’s unfair that he can control his pleasure so easily but all he can think about is how much closer each thrust brings him to orgasm.  Completely on edge and brain unable to process any rational thought he pulls Rei down on top of himself. His teeth sink into Rei’s shoulder as he cums, crying out against the skin. There’s the taste of blood and he knows he’s broken the skin but he’s too worn out, too blissed out to do much more than hardheartedly suck at the minor wound he’s caused before his head drops against the mattress. Rei’s still fucking into him and it feels far too much, the over stimulation is unlike he’s ever felt before, almost painful. He’s just about to try gather enough control of his voice to tell his brother this when his hips snap forward and he stills. A low moan escapes Rei’s throat as he cums, his cock twitching inside Ritsu as he spills his load within him. Now spent, Rei seems about as tired as he does, managing to hold himself up for mere seconds afterwards before falling forward on top of him.

For a couple of minutes Ritsu’s fine with that, or more, too exhausted himself to complain. The dead weight on top of him becomes too much fast though.

“Anija get off me, you’re heavy and I’m going to be crushed.” A feeble attempt is made to push him off but there’s no strength left in any part of him for it to be very effective.

“Am I not Oniichan anymore? You break my heart, Ritsu.” There’s a mock sadness in his voice that makes Ritsu roll his eyes

“If you’re going to be gross at least get your dick out of me before you do it, Oniichan.”

Thankfully Rei isn’t actually planning on suffocating him to death today. There’s a gross squelch as their skin separates from Ritsu’s cum being sandwiched in between their stomachs when he’d collapsed. Now starting to gain back his clarity of mind he can drink in how Rei looks, his face is still flushed and the mess his hair has ended up in really shouldn’t be as attractive as it is. Dragging his eyes down Rei’s body and spotting his cum dripping down his lightly defined abs, Ritsu regrets not bringing his phone in with him, he wouldn’t mind a picture of this. Although, if his has his way, which he will, there’ll always be a next time.

It always feels a bit weird, someone’s dick sliding out of him after he’s bottomed but as he’s finding out, it feels far odder when there’s been no condom involved and he can feel cum starting to drip out following it. Rei flops down against the pillows beside him as he’s contemplating the pros and cons of letting him continue to fuck him bareback. An arm pulls him against his warm chest and Ritsu curls up against him instinctively. He grimaces slightly as his arm lands in the now cooling remnants of his orgasm that still decorate Rei’s stomach but doesn’t complain about it. It is his after all.

“May I be gross now?”

“You’re ruining the moment, shhhh.” Ritsu’s words are mumbled, more spoken to Rei’s chest rather than to him. “Besides you’re already being gross, feeling your cum dripping out of me was disgusting and I’m totally going to make you wear a condom next time.”

Ritsu only gets an amused chuckle and a pat on the head in response. For a while they lay there like that; on the verge of sleep but not quite letting themselves fall into it, listening to each others breathing and enjoying how comfortable it feels to lay like this together. Eventually the cool temperature starts to make its presence known and Rei has to pull the sheet over them, it doesn’t help much but it’s something.

“Hmmmm.” Rei makes a curious noise, hopefully about to ask or say something not gross or moment ruining. “This will likely ruin the mood but there’s something bothering me now that I can think clearly again.”

“Mmm?”

“Please tell me you haven’t actually slept with Tenshouin-kun.” Unfortunately it does ruin the mood a bit, he’d completely forgotten he’d mentioned him while convincing Rei to fuck him.

“I won’t tell you that I did but I will tell you that if I did it, I haven’t done it in ages.” Ritsu wants to add _‘And I wont do it again and I’ll stop sleeping around as long as I have you’_ but the words wont quite come out so he settles for tightening his arm around Rei’s waist.

“I thought my own brother would have better taste than that.” There’s definitely something hurt in Rei’s tone and it makes Ritsu feel a bit guilty for using it against him before. Thankfully he swaps to an exaggerated, tearful voice to continue the sentence, lightening the mood slightly “I feel so betrayed, I might start crying.”

“If you start doing that awful fake crying I’ll find everyone else you hate and screw them too.” He says it in a teasing tone, to make sure Rei knows he joking but he can’t help feeling slightly guilty still.

“Why must my cute Ritsu be so cruel to me~” Rei definitely sounds about 2 seconds off doing that horrible fake cry.

“Gross, gross, gross, stop it.” Mustering up the courage to be truthful, he doesn’t manage to say what he was trying to before but he says something that’s probably just as meaningful. “And to think, I was thinking about telling you that I love you.”

Almost immediately there’s a change of mood.

“I love you too Ritsu. More than I’ll ever love anyone else.” He says it in such an honest and serious way that Ritsu feels like he can be completely honest too.

“Now that I have you I’m going to stop sleeping with other people.” It’s not too big of a commitment really, considering Izumi is the only semi-consistent partner he’s had recently. The meaning behind it is what actually matters, far more than how much of a slut he may or may not have been being. “I don’t want anyone else.”

“Not even Isara-kun?”

Ah, well that is the one exception he wants Rei to let him have. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to get Mao to admit he feels the same way back but if he ever does, he hopes Rei is willing to share.

“Maa-kun isn’t _anyone_.” He knows Rei understands what he means by that.

“Well, whenever he gets his act together and figures out that he loves you back, I won’t complain if you go to him. I always figured he’s who you were meant to be with.” There’s a slight sadness in his voice but more than that, there’s understanding. As if Rei had resigned himself long ago to watching Ritsu and Mao from the sidelines.

“I want you both. I love you both the same and it’s not fair that I’ll have to choose.” He knows he can’t be that greedy, realistically, it would never work out but in an ideal world he wouldn’t have to give up one to have the other.

“I don’t think Isara-kun would take very kindly to knowing you’ve been sleeping with me.” Rei says solemnly, “I think what will be best for you, is for us to agree that once he realises his feelings, we stop this.”

Ritsu doesn’t really want to respond. He wants to go back to when they were happily cuddling after sex. Not talking about serious things in a room that’s rapidly getting too cold.

“What if he never realises he loves me? Will you stay with me forever?” As much as he doesn’t want to, he acknowledges that Rei is right. Seriously considering things, it’s far wiser if he’s only dating his brother short term. While, if it got out, a scandal about him and Mao dating would seriously hurt both their careers, they might still be able to find jobs somewhere in entertainment. If it got out that he was sleeping with Rei though, it could destroy any serious career either of them might ever try to pursue.

“Of course I will.” He pauses to kiss the top of Ritsu’s head. “However, if I were being sensible I’d say we should stop this when you graduate to lessen any chances of it being found out. That’s when I’ll be debuting too, so it’s when things will get truly dangerous.”

“I’ll just have to seduce Maa-kun before I graduate then.” Ritsu intertwines his fingers with Rei’s. “If he ever left me, would you be there for me? To come back to.”

Ritsu knows it’s a selfish request, essentially denying Rei of any serious relationship of his own if he agrees but he’s a selfish person.

“If anything ever happens, I’ll always be there for you.” Rei’s voice is sad but full of love.

While the temperature of the room doesn’t get any warmer, things do feel more comfortable. They lay there in silence fingers still intertwined and Ritsu’s head still on Rei’s chest until the temperate truly becomes an issue. The shuffling of Rei alarms him a bit at first but after a guarantee that he’s just going to grab a couple of blankets, Ritsu lets him go. He knows he should probably go and shower, and make Rei shower too and then move into his bed where it’s clean but that feels like far too much effort. They’ll both be fully awake in a couple of hours any way, they can deal with stuff like that then.

When Rei returns he presses a loving kiss to Ritsu’s lips, before joining him under the newly acquired blankets. Curling up against Rei again sleep finds him fast, the arm around Rei’s waist holding him tightly, like he never wants to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mao revealing that they actually get along pretty well now during the Setsubun event. Why couldn’t I write something not sinful and trashy to celebrate the Sakuma’s getting along better? Because I’m a trashy, sinner. My originally planned ending had a lot more banter and was far lighter than this but somehow angst ending up happening when it came to typing out the real thing.


End file.
